Talk:William Afton (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Complete Monster Can someone please explain why he isn't qualified? He clearly enjoyed killing his victims (who are children, mind you). He then shamefully stuffs their bodies in animatronic suits. He then frames someone else for the murders. He THEN dismantles the animatronics just to dispose evidence. And naturally, he isn't redeemed. How is he not a Complete Monster?Larry.z.eata (talk) 11:38, March 18, 2015 (UTC) He is an entirely enigmatic character. We don't know his character, we know nothing about him, we don't even know his personality. You could say that he's hardly a character at all, because he's a center for speculation. Robinsonbecky (talk) 11:59, March 14, 2015, (UTC) 1. The puppet stuffed animatronics in suits. Or maybe an animatronic did. Anyway, it wasn't the killer. They were "giving life". 2. We can't say for sure that the purple version is the killer, yet. Still too much speculation. The purple version may have been trying to free ones the pink one stuffed. As a result, it throws doubt of his evilness. 3. He does let someone take the fall, but once again, we can't say who framed who. The puppet may have very well put the blame on someone else to keep the bodies hidden long enough for the spirits to move on or something. Or it could've just been steryitypical blaming. A disgruntled employee might've been targeted by the police and due to no bodies... They took the fall. Or at least received 'unofficial credit' in the sense that the police left them as number one suspect as it all went cold. The Great Duck INH (talk) 23:13, August 18, 2015 (UTC) He has a daughter he seems to genuine love. So that's a disqualifying factor. Inaccurate information Where in the history of the games does it say that the killer lured children to the backroom TWO TIMES? There were only FIVE children who went missing. Furthermore, it has been established that the yellow suit the killer used was Golden Freddy. If he had used the Springtrap suit, he would have died instantly.--Lordxehanort (talk) 03:42, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Missing Children????? In the music video for "It's Been So Long", there were I counted 7 children that were cheering for Foxy at Pirate Cove but when it showed the children eating pizza while listening to the band I counted 6 children, and then 5 children The Killer killed, what happened to the other two? Oh my god. The Living Tombstone is not canon. How many times to I have to say this?! DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 02:57, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Theories missing? I noticed that that neither a mention of spring trap possibly being the suit (do it failing after who knows how long of exposure to the weather), as well as a mention of the "phone" being a hand crank for disassembling animatronics. Also no mention of there being a possibility of the pink character only being the killer. (After all, the purple version was only ever seen messing with animatronics and then dying). Furthermore, id like to point out that the voice saying "you can't" in the save them mini game could've easily been the puppet. After all, the vision ends before something speaks and it's easily shown that it gives you the visions. Ill add some of this stuff later. Let me know what you all think! Btw, golden Freddy should be renamed Fredbear. The Great Duck INH (talk) 23:06, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Vincent Guys, we should get the Vincent Picture out of there. Rebrornica left the fandom and requested us to forget their interpretation of Purple Guy. Well, and since when should a wiki ever accept fandom as material? This is a wiki about villains in various material. The wiki shouldn't ever accept fanon information or any form of speculatory material. The Great Duck INH (talk) 20:20, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm talking about that ONE picture of Rebornica's Vincent. rebs really does not want people taking about their Vincent as purple guy and I just think we should respect that. RuetheFox (talk) 20:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC)RuetheFox Well, big things happened We got some changes to make...Turns out, William Afton is not Springtrap, and is not "the" Purple Guy (he may or may not still be "a" Purple Guy) -SalaComMander 22:25, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Name where are these names from? *William *Vincent *Michael Afton RizX44 (talk) 22:57, December 16, 2016 (UTC) I think that us what he is called either ib the book or games as a disguise. Micheal Afton is referring to his supposed son, who was mistaken ed to be the killer. The original Purple Guy is named William Afton, his son is named Michael. Before his name was revealed, some fans gave him the name Vincent.-SalaComMander 06:19, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Page name Is the page deliberately called William 'a'fton instead of William 'A'fton, or is this just a spelling mistake? Grizzhly (talk) 00:04, January 30, 2017 (UTC) I renamed it because I think is was merely a minor spelling mistake. Jester of chaos (talk) 00:33, January 30, 2017 (UTC) i think he is tragic because he lost his daughter he loved, complete monsters can't do that. By the looks of it, he doesn't express his love for his daughter, especially in regards to the 6th game where he had lines of dialogue, none of which were in referral to his daughter. AustinDR (talk) 07:05, December 30, 2017 (UTC)